


'Fühlt sich das falsch an?'

by asunflowergarden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, Insecure Dean, M/M, Male Slash, Orgasm, Protective Sam Winchester, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Sam
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asunflowergarden/pseuds/asunflowergarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean schmeckt nach Rauch und auch ein bisschen nach Whisky, doch der Kuss dauert nur wenige Sekunden bevor sich der Jüngere wieder löst.<br/>Sam spürt, wie sehr Dean will, dass er ihn weiter küsst, dass er ihn weiter berührt, dass es für ihn nicht genug ist, doch er tut es nicht, zumindest noch nicht.<br/>'Hat sich das falsch angefühlt?'<br/>Der Ältere scheint wie benommen, die Augen trüb und die Lippen feucht, und so schüttelt er nur den Kopf anstatt etwas zu sagen.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Als Sam die Unsicherheit Deans über die Beziehung der beiden spürt, setzt er alles daran, seinem Bruder zu zeigen wie richtig es sich doch anfühlen kann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Fühlt sich das falsch an?'

'Sam?', fragt er seinen Bruder, der ihm unbeirrt in die grünen Augen starrt, 'Sammy, was ist los?'  
Der Jüngere fährt sich durch die Haare, der Scheitel ein bisschen zu zerzaust, die Spitzen ein bisschen zu lang.

'Ich...', beginnt er, schließt seinen Mund jedoch kurz darauf wieder, 'Ich hab nur nachgedacht.', bringt er durch seinen zusammengebissenen Kiefer hervor.  
'Willst du mir verraten worüber?'  
Deans Stimme ist rau und würde man ihn nicht besser kennen, würde man denken sie sei zu grob, zu tief, um zu einem so fürsorglichen Mensch zu gehören.  
Doch Sam kennt ihn besser.

'Darüber was Charlie heute zu dir gesagt hat. Darüber wie falsch das von ihr war.'  
'Es ist mir egal, was sie denkt.'  
Ein ungläubiger Blick von seinem Bruder, ein tiefes Seufzen von Dean.  
'Ist es dir nicht, sonst würdest du nicht so reagieren.'

Sam steht auf und geht auf ihn zu, kniet sich vor die Stelle auf dem Bett, auf der sein Bruder sitzt.  
'Aber weißt du was? Sie hat Unrecht.', er legt seine Hand behutsam auf das Bein des anderen und streichelt mit seinem Daumen sanft darüber, 'Egal was sie sagt, nichts trübt meine Sicht auf das hier... Nichts trübt meine Sicht auf dich, auf uns.'  
'Was meinst du?'  
'Ich meine, dass wir zwei uns einfach richtig anfühlen, ob es ihr nun passt, oder nicht.', er schaut zu Dean hoch, wo er vorher noch zur Seite gesehen hatte, 'Und nur weil sie es als falsch ansieht, heißt das nicht, dass es sich für mich so anfühlt.'

Er nickt mit dem Kopf auf die Hand, die sich immer noch an der gleichen Stelle wie zuvor befindet.  
'Fühlst du dich unwohl dabei?'  
Sein Bruder blickt ihn verwirrt an, schüttelt jedoch leicht den Kopf.  
'Nein, es fühlt sich... normal an.'  
Sam nimmt seine andere Hand und legt sie sanft auf Deans Wange, die Berührung warm, wo Haut auf Haut trifft.  
'Fühlt sich das falsch an?'  
'Sam, ich weiß nicht worauf du hinaus willst—', doch der jüngere schneidet ihm das Wort ab.  
'Fühlt es sich falsch an, wenn ich dich berühre?'  
Wieder eine Verneinung.

Für einen Moment lässt Sam seine Hände so ruhen, sein Atem sanft wo er Deans Gesicht streift.  
Dann benutzt er die Hand, die vorher auf dem Bein seines Bruders geruht hatte, um ihn sanft auf die Matratze hinunter zu senken.  
'Was—', setzt Dean an, doch seine Worte verstummen und er vergisst sofort, was er sagen wollte, als er den Blick in Sams Augen sieht.  
Dieser beugt sich behutsam über ihn, sodass sein Gesicht dem von Dean nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt ist.  
Sams Haarsträhnen fallen sanft nach vorne und er streicht sie hinter sein Ohr, bevor er sich nach unten neigt und seine Lippen auf die seines Bruders legt.

Dean schmeckt nach Rauch und auch ein bisschen nach Whisky, doch der Kuss dauert nur wenige Sekunden bevor sich der jüngere wieder löst.  
Sam spürt, wie sehr Dean will, dass er ihn weiter küsst, dass er ihn weiter berührt, dass es für ihn nicht genug ist, doch er tut es nicht, zumindest noch nicht.  
'Hat sich das falsch angefühlt?'  
Der Ältere scheint wie benommen, die Augen trüb und die Lippen feucht, und so schüttelt er nur den Kopf anstatt etwas zu sagen.

Plötzlich spürt er einen Druck in seiner unteren Region, wo Sams Hände sanft zugepackt haben, der fast genug ist um ihn den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren zu lassen.

Trotzdem ist es nicht genug.  
Sam soll ihn nicht nur dort berühren, nein, er möchte seine Hände über seinem gesamten Körper spüren, auf seiner gesamten Haut und diese Lippen wieder auf seinen.  
Sam fängt an, sich an Deans Hose zu schaffen zu machen, öffnet den Gürtel als hätte er sein ganzes Leben lang nichts anderes getan.

Stück für Stück zieht er den Stoff an Deans muskulösen Beinen entlang, quälend langsam und unnötig reizend, wo dieser ihm doch jetzt schon unglaublich hart zu Füßen liegt.  
Würde er fragen, würde Dean ihm in diesem Moment alles geben, seine Sinne benebelt und sein Körper unglaublich erregt.  
Und erst als Sam sich Deans T-Shirt und Socken entledigt, und dieser nun nur noch in Boxershorts vor ihm liegt, nähern sich seine Hände wieder seinem Körper.

Er beginnt am Brustbein und fährt sanft mit den Fingerspitzen die nackte Haut entlang, genießt die Gänsehaut, die sich unter der Berührung ausbreitet.  
Gleichzeitig küsst er auf der anderen Seite an Deans Oberkörper hinab, saugt und leckt, alles darauf bedacht, Dean als das seine zu kennzeichnen.

'Warte', unterbricht dieser ihn, 'verpasst du mir gerade einen Knutschfleck?'  
Sam nickt nur gegen Deans Hals und leckt wieder sanft über die wunde Haut.  
'Oh Gott, ist das heiß.'

Nachdem sich im Nacken ein violetter Fleck bildet, beugt er seinen Kopf zufrieden weiter nach unten, genau auf der Höhe von Deans Nippeln.  
Dieser, der wie in seiner eigenen Welt versunken scheint, sieht es nicht kommen bis es zu spät ist, und so entfährt ihm ein lautes Stöhnen, welches er so krampfhaft zu unterdrücken versucht hatte.

Sam, der mit seinen Zähnen sanft über Deans rechten Nippel gekratzt und mit seiner rechten Hand den anderen gezwirbelt hatte, blickt nun in das Gesicht seines Bruders, der mit halb offenen Augen zurück starrt, Schweiß auf seiner Stirn und ein weiteres Stöhnen auf seinen Lippen.  
Einige Sekunden machen sie so weiter, bevor Sam sich wieder aufrichtet und die Hände komplett von Deans Körper nimmt.

Dieser wimmert nur und krallt seine Fingernägel in die Beine seines Bruders, die links und rechts an seinen Oberkörper gepresst sind.  
Er spürt, dass er kurz vor seinem Orgasmus steht, dass er sich fühlt wie vor einem Abgrund und immer geradewegs darauf zu taumelnd.  
Sein ganzer Körper fühlt sich an wie unter Strom und ihm ist so heiß wie noch nie.  
Noch nie hat er sich so gut gefühlt.

Doch anstatt dass Sam seine Hände wieder über Deans Körper wandern lässt, ihn weiter berührt, vielleicht sogar küsst, beobachtet dieser ihn nur weiterhin.  
Er beobachtet ihn und was er aus ihm gemacht hat, fühlt den Stolz in seinem Herzen, fühlt wie heiß Dean aussieht, wenn er kurz davor ist zu kommen.

Doch er berührt ihn weiterhin nicht, nein, er stellt ihm nur eine einzige Frage.  
'Fühlt sich das falsch an?'

Und anstatt mit Sätzen zu antworten, entfährt Dean nur ein lautes Stöhnen und er fällt den Abgrund hinunter, kommt so hart, wie er noch nie gekommen ist und fühlt sich, als könnte er schweben.


End file.
